The goal of this research is to learn how the industrialization of Tijuana, a city on the Mexican border with the US, has affected the probability of migration to the United States. The expansion of employment in the past three decades was expected to reduce the probability of migration but contrary to this expectation migration flows have increased. The main hypothesis is that gender-based household employment strategies have maintained high rates of mostly male migration to the US while women have increased their employment in Mexico. Data to test this hypothesis were not previously available since no surveys collected data on both US migration and labor force participation in Mexico. Using event history analyses to examine probabilities of male and female migration and female labor force participation will shed light on how household members in Tijuana choose between or coordinate jobs in Tijuana and employment in the US.